


Learning the Hard Way

by Itscalledthedistrict



Series: Uncharted Territory (Star Wars AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst and Feels, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, F/M, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnant Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: As far as the Empire was concerned, Anakin Skywalker burned on Coruscant. If only Palpatine believed the same.-Written for anonymous prompt: a lingering kiss before a long trip apart.-
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Uncharted Territory (Star Wars AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Learning the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where Obi-Wan receives Force visions of his loved one's deaths instead of Anakin, so Anakin doesn't become Darth Vader.

When he imagined the end of the war, he thought the Republic would win. He imagined embracing his friends and smiling because they _won._ He imagined going for a drink with Obi-Wan, Cody, Rex and the rest of the 501st. He imagined finishing Ahsoka's training and raising his child. He imagined leaving the order and having a life with his wife. He imagined unconditional happiness.

Instead, when the war ended, the Republic did not win. Neither side won. Palpatine had been pulling the strings  _ the entire time.  _ They were set up from the beginning. 

Unlike most, Anakin wasn't blind to this fact. Fives warned him Palpatine was plotting something sinister. When they tried to bring it to the Council's attention, they did not act upon it. It was instead left for later investigation. Not long after, Kenobi went missing, Echo was found, Ahsoka and half the 501st left for Mandalore and Windu went to face Grievous. Anakin was left to face Palpatine alone. 

Long story short: a young, emotionally unstable Jedi was not enough to conquer the old, powerful Sith Lord. 

They moved quickly after his defeat. Anakin altered Palpatine's transmission to the surviving Jedi: he warned of the Republic's fall and to stay away from the Temple. He gathered Fives, Echo and the clones they'd rescued and burned the Temple to the ground. 

Once there was nothing left, they fled to Naboo. He was met by Sabé and Dormé, who ushered him in and began his transformation. They cut his hair and changed its colour. They made new scars. He was given new clothes. They ensured he would never be seen as  _ Anakin Skywalker  _ again. As far as the Empire was concerned, Anakin Skywalker burned on Coruscant. 

If only Palpatine believed the same. 

A gentle hand cupped his cheek, bringing him back to the present. "Ani," his wife whispered, wiping his tears and offering her own wobbly smile. 

Anakin blinked and looked up from the ground. He wasn't used to gazing into blue eyes. Padmé, with her short, blonde hair and dramatic makeup, was as unrecognizable as he. It was for the best: she, too, was wanted by the so-called Emperor. 

Palpatine wanted the child(ren. Children. Oh  _ Force _ Palpatine could _never know-)_ of the Chosen One. Anakin would die sooner than let that happen.

The former Jedi covered his wife's hand with his own. His other rested on her stomach. "I'm sorry," he said for only her ears. 

"You did everything you could." 

"No, I-" he inhaled sharply and clenched his hand around the material of her dress. He truly didn't want to leave. If he could have it his way, he'd take Padmé and their children to the Outer Rim. Palpatine wouldn't find them there. They could become farmers and blend in with the crowd. They'd never have to think of the Jedi or the Sith again. 

Nothing ever goes the way Anakin wants, he knows this by now. This is not a time to be selfish. 

He wished Obi-Wan was here. He would know exactly what to do. 

"You will be safe with Fives, Echo and Boil," he continued. "I trust them with my life. If other troopers got their signal, they may join soon. And, of course, you have your handmaidens and know how to defend yourself. It doesn't hurt that you're unrecognizable-" 

"Anakin." The hand on his cheek moved to the nape of his neck, joined by the other. "You're rambling, my love. I'll be fine. It's  _ you  _ I'm worried about." 

He tried to smile. "Don't worry, Cody will have my back." 

All Padmé could do was nod. She didn't dare try to speak. 

Someone issued a warning that Imperial ships were in sight. Anakin didn't waste any time: he held the base of his wife's skull and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It tasted of salt and the remnant of the medical ointment placed on his new scars. He tried to focus on the feeling of Padmé's arms around his neck, the press of her body against his own, the feel of her hair between his fingers. He tried to commit everything to memory. 

They'd kissed farewell more times than they'd kissed hello. Every time they parted, there was the possibility of never seeing each other again. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala were two of the most threatened figures in the galaxy; death was an old acquaintance. This time, however, this was not a goodbye between Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. It was a farewell to old lives. It was a  _ good luck  _ and a  _ goodbye  _ and a  _ oh Force please take me with you please don't leave me  _ **_alone-_ ** __

When they parted, Anakin rested his forehead against his wife's for only a moment. "I love you, Angel," he said through laboured breath. "I'll meet Leia soon." 

"Luke will be waiting," she responded in kind. "We love you more than anything, Ani." 

We. Children. Two perfect babies he may never meet. 

He didn't open his eyes as he turned and walked toward his ship. He held his head high as he punched in the coordinates to their destination. 

Cody didn't say anything when the former general eventually broke down. Anakin collapsed and began sobbing like a lost child. He pulled the young man into a tight embrace, kissed his temple and offered the comfort only a brother could give. 

There is no wound more painful than a shattered heart. He and Anakin learned that the hard way. 


End file.
